Beautiful Life
by eternalkuro
Summary: Jaejoong yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan chatting mendapatkan teman chatting baru yang membawanya ke kejadian 2 bulan lalu. /YunJae/


Title: Beautiful Life

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (YunJae)

Rate: T

Genre: Horror, Humor (gagal)

**Note: **Remake dari film horror Thailand **4bia/Phobia: Loneliness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arrggh! Bosan!"

Terdengar teriakan frustasi dari seorang namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong, ia terlihat kebosanaan karena selama 2 bulan ini terperangkap di apartemennya yang cukup mewah di daerah Gangnam. Kecelakaan yang terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu membuatnya harus rela menjadi tahan rumah akibat luka patah di kaki kanannya, membuatnya tidak bisa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di klub yang biasa ia datangi.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan bantuan tongkat penyangga, Jaejoong membawa laptop pink kesayangannya yang berstiker gajah. Segera saja ia mengaktifkan internet dan membuka sebuah situs chatting, hal yang selama 2 bulan ini ia lakukan.

Matanya membulat saat melihat ada seseorang dengan akun **UKnowYunho** mengajaknya untuk chat, akun asing yang sama sekali tidak Jaejoong kenali. Rasa penasaran dan bosan membuat Jaejoong menerima permintaan pertemanan dari **UKnowYunho,** lalu memutuskan chatting dengannya karena akun tersebut sedang online.

**UKnowYunho:** annyeong cantik

**HeroJeje:** siapa yang kau panggil cantik?

**UKnowYunho:** kau lah, masa boneka gajahmu :P

**HeroJeje:** yak! aku ini namja dan aku tampan

**UKnowYunho:** benarkah?

**UKnowYunho:** aku tidak percaya, avatarmu yang sedang memeluk boneka gajah saja cantik atau kau pura-pura menjadi namja eoh?

**HeroJeje:** aku namja tulen pabo

**UKnowYunho:** ne ne kau namja, tapi cantik :P

**HeroJeje:** kau ngajak ribut eoh?

**UKnowYunho:** aniya...

**HeroJeje:** kau takut eoh?

**UKnowYunho:** ...

**HeroJeje:** hei kau masih disana?

**UKnowYunho:** ...

"Aneh, kenapa tidak dibalas. Apa dia marah padaku? Salah sendiri membuatku kesal" Jaejoong bermonolog ria saat melihat teman chattingnya tidak membalas padahal masih dalam keadaan online.

**HeroJeje:** hei kau masih hidup?

**UKnowYunho:** aniya

**HeroJeje:** mwo?

**HeroJeje:** kau sudah mati eoh? hantu? setan? ghost? jurig? dedemit? arwah penasaran? *shock*

**UKnowYunho:** wae? kau takut eoh?

**HeroJeje:** aniyo

**UKnowYunho:** muahahahahahahaha XD

**HeroJeje:** kau mengerjaiku?

**UKnowYunho:** mianhe :) hei, Jeje itu nama aslimu?

**HeroJeje:** kepo :P

**UKnowYunho:** hei aku bertanya serius tahu? ya sudah aku Jung Yunho, itu nama asliku

**HeroJeje:** aku tidak tanya namamu :P

**UKnowYunho:** pelit sekali

**HeroJeje:** Jaejoong

**UKnowYunho:** nugu?

**HeroJeje:** Kim Jaejoong, itu nama asliku pabo

Sebenarnya Jaejoong anti memberitahukan nama aslinya pada teman-teman chattingnya, selain itu privasi dia juga merasa itu tidak penting.

**UKnowYunho:** oh...

**UKnowYunho:** hei Jae, kau sedang apa?

**HeroJeje:** sedang chatting denganmu lah, dasar pabo

**UKnowYunho:** maksudku kau tidak pergi keluar? sekarang kan malam minggu

**UKnowYunho:** ah... pasti kau jones XD

**HeroJeje:** jones? apaan tuh?

**UKnowYunho:** jomblo mengenaskan XD

**HeroJeje:** yak! siapa bilang aku jomblo?

**UKnowYunho:** aku tadi XD

**UKnowYunho:** lalu kenapa kau diam di rumah? bertelur?

**HeroJeje:** kau pikir aku ayam?

**UKnowYunho:** lalu?

**HeroJeje:** itu kaki ku patah

**UKnowYunho:** wae? kecelakaan?

**HeroJeje:** ne, mobilku bertabrakan dengan taksi dan terguling. kaki kananku terjepit dan patah, butuh 3 bulan untuk penyembuhannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata mengingat kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu saat dia pulang dari klub dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk dan mengendarai mobil dalam kecepatan melebihi batas sehingga terjadilah kecelakaan dimana dia menabrak sebuah taksi dan mobil sportnya terguling, untungnya dia selamat walau kaki kanannya terjepit dan patah.

**UKnowYunho:** lalu taksi yang bertabrakan denganmu bagaimana?

**HeroJeje:** molla, tapi yang aku dengar sopirnya masih dalam kondisi koma

**UKnowYunho:** kau menyesal?

**HeroJeje:** ne, seandainya waktu bisa di putar kembali aku harap bisa menggantikan sopir taksi tersebut

**UKnowYunho:** mati maksudmu?

**HeroJeje:** mungkin

**UKnowYunho:** sudahlah jangan di ingat lagi

**UKnowYunho:** hei Jae, aku boleh minta fotomu tidak?

**HeroJeje:** di avatarku kan ada

**UKnowYunho:** pelit, siapa tahu avamu wajah orang lain :P

**HeroJeje:** avamu yang aneh, seperti batu nisan :P

Jaejoong dari awal sedikit penasaran dengan avatar Yunho yang terlihat seperti batu nisan lengkap dengan nama dan tanggal lahir namun tanggal kematiannya sedikit tidak jelas.

**UKnowYunho:** hahahahahaha... keren bukan?

**HeroJeje:** freak!

**UKnowYunho:** ya sudah kita tukeran foto saja, bagaimana?

**HeroJeje:** baiklah

Jaejoong lalu mengambil foto melalui ponselnya lalu dikirimkan ke akun Yunho.

"Ah, kenapa tidak dari tadi aku ajak dia chat pakai webcam" Jaejoong menepuk dahinya pelan saat menyadari ada aplikasi webcam diakun chatnya.

**HeroJeje:** Yun, kenapa kita tidak pakai webcam saja? kan lebih mudah?

**UKnowYunho:** aku tidak ada aplikasi seperti itu, lagi pula nanti kau bisa shock jika terlalu lama melihat wajahku

**HeroJeje:** percaya diri sekali, memangnya kau tampan eoh?

**UKnowYunho:** hahahahahaha, yang pasti jauh lebih tampan darimu Jae

**UKnowYunho:** mana fotomu?

**HeroJeje:** bawel ini sedang ku kirim

**HeroJeje:** (pict) ini foto ku, tadi aku ambil menggunakan ponselku

Jaejoong mengirimkan sebuah foto yang baru saja ia ambil dengan pose sangat imut dan kedua jarinya membentuk 'V'.

**UKnowYunho:** woah... ternyata kau benar-benar cantik, kau yakin jika dirimu namja?

**HeroJeje:** apa maksudmu?

**UKnowYunho:** jangan-jangan kau transgender XD

**HeroJeje:** yak! sembarangan, mau mati eoh?

**UKnowYunho:** aku sudah pernah mati :P

**HeroJeje:** jangan bercanda Jung

Kebiasaan Jaejoong saat sedang kesal pada seseorang, dia akan menyebut orang tersebut dengan marganya termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Anak durhaka.

**UKnowYunho:** ne ne, aku kirim fotoku okeh, jangan sampai kau terpesona

**HeroJeje:** tidak akan :P

**UKnowYunho:** (pict)

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening saat foto yang dikirimkan Yunho adalah foto dirinya sendiri.

**HeroJeje:** kau bercanda eoh? itu kan fotoku sendiri

**UKnowYunho:** aku tidak bercanda Jae, itu fotoku

**HeroJeje:** apanya yang fotomu, jelas-jelas itu fotoku pabo

**UKnowYunho:** aku ada di sebelah kananmu Jae, perhatikan baik-baik foto itu

Jaejoong merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri saat membaca pesan chat Yunho, di sampingnya? Jaejoong lalu menoleh kearah kanan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia melanjutkan chatting dengan Yunho.

**HeroJeje:** kau bercandakan? tidak serius?

**UKnowYunho:** aku serius Jae, lihat saja foto itu

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat foto yang dikirim Yunho menampakan sosok namja bermata musang sedang tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya, Jaejoong yakin sebelumnya foto tersebut hanyalah fotonya sendiri.

**UKnowYunho:** kau tidak ingat padaku Jae?

Keringat mengalir deras dipelipis Jaejoong saat melihat penampakan Yunho yang ada di depan layar laptopnya, memorinya kembali ke 2 bulan yang lalu. Mata musang Yunho pernah dia lihat sebelumnya, saat sebelum dirinya pingsan akibat kecelakaan.

Jaejoong lalu memasukan nama Yunho pada kolom pencarian di sebuah situs pencarian dan menemukan sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan 2 bulan yang lalu yang juga melibatkan namanya.

**_'JUNG YUNHO, ANAK DARI PENGUSAHA JUNG ILWOO MENJADI SATU-SATUNYA KORBAN TEWAS KECELAKAAN DI RUAS JALAN INSA, KORBAN YANG SEBELUMNYA MENUMPANG TAKSI TERPENTAL KELUAR DAN MENINGGAL DI TEMPAT KEJADIAN. KECELAKAAN TERSEBUT DIAKIBATKAN OLEH KELALAIAN PENGEMUDI MOBIL SPORT YANG DIKETAHUI MILIK SEORANG MODEL PROFESIONAL KIM JAEJOONG YANG BERADA DIBAWAH PENGARUH ALKOHOL.' _**

**UKnowYunho:** aigo... kau sudah ingat rupanya

Jaejoong lalu melihat avatar Yunho, avatar berbentuk nisan yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu jelas lalu terlihat lebih jelas terutama tanggal kematian Yunho 2 bulan yang lalu.

**UKnowYunho:** kau berkata ingin menggantikan supir taksi itu bukan Jae?

**UKnowYunho:** bagaimana jika kukabulkan keinginanmu itu

**UKnowYunho:** aku akan menjemputmu... hihihihihihihi

Keringat sebesar jagung mengalir di pelipis Jaejoong, ingin rasanya dia melarikan diri dari tempat itu namun kakinya yang patah dan apartemennya yang berada di lantai 7 yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk kabur. Apa dia harus menerima nasib? Hell no.

**UKnowYunho:** mau kabur eoh? apa kau bisa dengan kaki seperti itu?

Jaejoong semakin takut saat melihat Yunho masih aktif di room chat dan seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

**UKnowYunho:** ah... aku sudah sampai di apartemenmu, coba kau lihat keluar

Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Yunho dan melihat ke luar, suasana malam yang sepi tidak biasanya Jaejoong rasakan. Matanya membulat saat melihat ada seseorang melihatnya dari lantai dasar apartemennya.

**UKnowYunho:** aku melihatmu Jae, ternyata kau di situ. tunggu aku ne :)

"Andwae!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi dan menjauhi jendela sambil tertatih-tatih.

**UKnowYunho:** aku sudah di lantai 5 Jae hihihihihihi

Jaejoong semakin panik saat melihat pesan chat dari Yunho.

**UKnowYunho:** aku sudah di depan pintu apartemenmu, Jae

TING TONG

**UKnowYunho:** bisa kau bukakan pintunya?

Jaejoong semakin tertekan dan takut, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan terlebih kakinya yang terasa lemas.

"AHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba listrik di apartemen Jaejoong padam, satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari laptop miliknya yang berada di atas meja.

**UKnowYunho:** kau jahat sekali Jae, tidak membukaan pintu untukku. aku masuk saja ne :)

Jaejoong semakin diliputi ketakutan, selama ini ia tidak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya hantu atau apapun walau sering paranoid sendiri setiap habis menonton film horor. Tapi yang namanya bertemu lansung, tidak pernah sampai saat ini.

**UKnowYunho:** kau gemetaran Jae, takut padaku?

**UKnowYunho:** aku ada dibelakangmu

Sesaat setelah pesan tersebut muncul, tiba-tiba laptop Jaejoong mati dan dirinya berada di kegelapan total. Jaejoong juga merasakan hembusan nafas di belakang lehernya. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menjadikannya penerangan. Dengan bantuan ponsel miliknya, Jaejoong memberanikan diri memutar tubuhnya. Matanya membulat seketika saat melihat ada sesosok namja bermata musang berdiri tepat dihadapannya sambil tersenyum, bagaimana bisa dia masuk.

"Annyeong" namja bermata musang bernama Yunho menyapa Jaejoong yang sedang ketakutan.

"Mwo?"

PRANG

BRUGH

Tubuh Jaejoong terpental keluar dan mendarat di dinginnya aspal bersama pecahan kaca apartemennya. Memori Jaejoong berputar dengan cepat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

**...**

_"Jae hyung, kau mau pulang eoh?" tanya namja imut bersuara lumba-lumba. _

_"Ne Su-ie, aku sudah tidak mood berlama-lama di sini. Besok aku harus ke Jeju untuk photoshoot" dengan malas Jaejoong meninggalkan teman-temannya di klub menuju parkiran mobil. _

_Sebenarnya toleransi alkohol Jaejoong sangat tinggi, jadi minum beberapa gelas saja tidak membuatnya mabuk. Tapi hari ini tubuhnya sedikit limbung, entah efek dari alkohol atau memang tubuhnya yang sedikit kurang istirahat. Tapi karena dirinya ingin segera sampai apartemen dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk dan nyaman miliknya Jaejoong memacu mobil sport miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. _

_Sementara itu di lain tempat, Jung Yunho anak dari Jung Ilwoo yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan studynya menumpang sebuah taksi. _

_"Yeoboseo umma, ne ini anakmu yang paling tampan sedunia yang ketampanannya mampu mengalahkan appanya sendiri..." kenarsisan Yunho memang sudah bawaan lahir. "...nado bogoshipoyo, aku segera pulang. Saat ini sedang naik taksi"_

_BRUGH_

_WUUUUNG_

_BRAK_

_SREETTT_

_BRUGH_

_S__ebuah kecelakaan terjadi akibat kelalain pengemudi mobil sport yang menabrak taksi yang berada di depannya, kedua mobil tersebut terpental dan menambrak pembatas jalan. Mobil sport yang dikendari oleh Jaejoong terpental dan terguling 2 kali sampai akhirnya berhenti. _

_"Aaargh" Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan merasakan kaki kanannya sakit luar biasa. _

_BRUGH _

_Sesosok tubuh jatuh di dekat Jaejoong, mata musangnya menatap Jaejoong sesaat lalu terpejam bersamaan dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir berbentuk hati. _

_"Wa-waeyo?" ucap Yunho sebelum nyawanya terlepas. _

_Jaejoong yang mendengar rintihan tersebut menoleh kearah Yunho sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran. Dan saat dirinya sadar yang dilihatnya semua serba putih dan rasa sakit di kaki kanannya yang terbungkus gips, mulai dari pergelangan kaki hingga setengah pahanya. Yah kaki Jaejoong bisa diselamatkan walau patah di beberapa bagian. Supir taksi yang bertabrakan dengannya malah dinyatakan koma dan bertahan hidup dengan bantuan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan yang terpasang di tubuhnya._

_Kasus yang menjadi skandal besar bagi Jaejoong ini berdampak besar bagi karirnya, semua brand yang memakai dirinya sebagai model langsung memutuskan kontrak seketika. Tapi untungnya keluarga Jung tidak menuntut Jaejoong dan memerima dengan iklas kepergian anak sulung mereka, mereka tidak mau menambah beban Jaejoong yang sudah cukup tertekan akibat pemutusan kontrak secara sepihak dan dirinya yang harus bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan si supir taksi. Lagipula Jaejoong merupakan anak seorang pejabat yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, Kim Hyunjoong Menteri Pertahanan Korea Selatan. Mudah bagi mereka untuk menutupi sebuah kasus, tapi untuk kasus ini mereka tidak terlalu ambil pusing, toh setidaknya bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk anak yang suka bertindak seenaknya._

_Namun siapa yang sangka jika Yunho yang sudah menjadi arwah malah tidak menerima kematiannya dan mencari Jaejoong. _

**...**

"Kau sudah ingat aku kan Jae?" Yunho mendekati tubuh Jaejoong yang terkapar di aspal lantai dasar apartemennya.

"Mi-mianhae Yu-yunho ssi" airmata mengalir dari doe eyes miliknya.

"Tidurlah Jaejoongie" ucap Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, bersamaan dengan terpejamnya mata Jaejoong dan hembusan nafasnya yang terakhir. Ditempat lain, supir taksi yang mengalami koma tiba-tiba sadarkan diri. Hal tersebut menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri di keluarga mereka.

Disudut ruangan terlihat sesosok namja berpakaian serba putih tersenyum menatap keluarga supir taksi. Mata musangnya menatap haru dan bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

"Akhirnya mereka meraih kebahagiaan juga, benarkan Jae?" tanyanya pada sosok cantik yang berpakaian sama dengannya.

"Heem"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Bawel"

"Hei, pembunuh diriku, hanya itu ucapan pada korban selamatmu?"

"Maumu apa sih? Aku sudah menukar nyawaku dengan ahjushi itu, apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Itu memang seharusnya, pada saat kecelakaan itu seharusnya kau yang mati, bukan ahjushi itu"

"Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Itu sudah takdirku, takdir diriku mati saat itu tapi entah alasan apa Tuhan membuatmu tetap hidup dan membuat ahjushi itu mati sesaat. Tapi setidaknya dirimu yang diberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu telah kau gunakan sebaik-baiknya, dan tugasku hanyalah menjemputmu"

"Dengan cara mendorongku dari apartemenku hingga tubuhku berciuman dengan aspal?"

"Bukannya kau terpleset akibat efek melihat wajah tampanku"

"Dasar narsis"

Memang kecelakaan jatuhnya Jaejoong dari apartemennya terlihat seperti tindakan bunuh diri, padahal kenyataannya Jaejoong yang ketakutan saat melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya terpleset Chang-Chang boneka gajahnya.

"Kau mau lihat berita tentangmu tidak? Keren loh"

**_'KIM JAEJOONG MODEL PROFESIONAL DITEMUKAN TEWAS BUNUH DIRI DENGAN CARA MELOMPAT DARI APARTEMENNYA...' _**

"Mwoya!"

-END-

Sebenernya ff ini remake dari film horror Thailand **4bia/Phobia: Loneliness** yang aslinya full horror,dan ini ane dedikasikan buat hyung ane yang hari ini bertambah tua, Jaejoong hyung.

Doa dan harapan ane buat Jaejoong hyung: _Semoga diberikan kesehatan sehingga bisa terus berkarya dan menjadi inspirasi untuk semua orang, terutama YunJae shipper._

** # Happy30thKimJaejoong **

**-Kuro-**


End file.
